An All New Romance
by Pikachunicorn
Summary: **Okay, so somehow I got to shipping Scott (Cyclops) and Warren (Angel). So this is just a product of that. Set in the All New X-Men series, with young Scott and Warren.** With Scott Summers about to leave the rest of the original X-Men to go travelling with his father, will Warren confess his feelings for the boy with the red sunglasses?
1. Chapter 1

Scott sat on the cool, snowy cliff and looked out over the landscape. It was difficult for him to think that he might not see a sight like this for a long time. Part of him wanted to stay here, with his friends and - literally - with himself, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend time with a father than he had grown up without. He sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. He was here to save the world from himself. Instead, he had chosen to leave selfishly. Scott saw himself enjoying any activity as selfishness. He was a leader. Everything he did should've been for the team. But this was for him. This was something he needed to do.

"You okay, Scotty?" The familiar voice spoke up behind him.

"It's just a lot to take in, I guess." He sighed. "On top of everything we discovered when we arrived, I find out my dad is still alive and healthy... Wow."

"Yeah, I can see that would be weird." The winged mutant sat slowly beside Scott. "What you doing up here?"

"Just thinking it all over. It's going to be tough." Scott admitted. "What brings you here, Warren?"

"I came looking for you." He said, looking into Scott's glasses and hoping their eyes met somewhere behind the lenses.

"Really? Why?" Scott sounded surprised. "Has something happened to the others?"

"No." Warren replied simply, lifting his wings away from the cool snow. "I just thought you might need a friend."

"Oh." Is the only reply that the red eyed mutant provided.

"Not everything is about the team, Scott." Warren said gently, moving slightly closer to the boy beside him. "Sometimes it's just about you."

"Just about me?" Scott sounded surprised, as if he was not allowed to think individually, only as part of the X-Men.

"About you... And me." Warren whispered. Scott swallowed hard. Was he making a move on him?

"What about us?" Scott's voice was quiet.

"You tell me, Cyclops." Warren shrugged, trying to look casual, even though his mind was going crazy about the possible outcomes of his planned actions.

"Warren, you know that-" Scott's sentence cut off mid way through and he sighed heavily. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Warren pushed, wanting the other boy to say more.

"I'm confused." Scott said, as he watched Warren's every move through ruby quartz lenses.

"Me too." Warren whispered. It was true. Warren had been confused since the day he had met the boy in the red sunglasses. Before him, everything was so simple. Warren was an attractive boy. A rich, attractive boy. He had never had any issues getting girls. But then he met Scott, and everything changed. Scott Summers had changed Warren's view on everything. And Warren had never felt emotions so strong for anyone else. Little did he know, Scott felt the same. From the moment Scott had laid his eyes on the beautiful white wings of Warren Worthington III, he had been entranced. Before Warren, Scott had never been seriously attracted to anyone. He kept his mind focused on his education and on the team. But that had become increasingly difficult the more and more he fell for the other mutant.

"I don't want you to go." Warren's words were like a beg.

"Warren, I-"

"No," He cut off Scott's words. "Let me say this first."

"Okay." Scott nodded.

"You're driving me crazy, Scott. I started feeling... Things for you a while ago. I thought I could never tell you - tell anyone - but now you're leaving and I can't let you go without telling you that I-" He stopped himself quickly. "I like you. A lot. I really do."

"Wow." Scott gasped.

"Oh, God! I'm sorry! This was a mistake." Warren began to stand but Scott took hold of his wrist and pulled him back down next to him with surprising force.

"Coming here," Scott started, taking a deep breath. "Seeing how things will apparently work out, it's really changed me. It's given me a new outlook on life. It's also shown me that I shouldn't take anything for granted, least of all my friends."

"Oh," Warren's heart suck slightly at the word 'friend'. He could see what was going to happen, Scott was going to completely reject him and Warren will have made a fool out of himself and expressed his secret homosexual desires for no reason. And then, of course, Scott would leave with an awkward goodbye and they could never see each other again.

"I don't want to take you for granted." Scott whispered, moving closer to the blonde teen beside him.

"You don't?" Were the only words Warren could find. Scott bite his lip softly and shook his head. Warren's eyes fell to the other boy's lips.

"You're the main reason I don't want to go." Scott whispered. "I really like you too Warren. A lot."

"Yeah?" Warren's heart was beating loudly in his ears at Scott's confession.

"Yeah." Scott's voice was low and sexy now. Warren had never seen this side of him before. "Please give me a reason to stay?"

And with that, all of the restraint that Warren had maintained from the day he met the other mutant was no longer required. He placed his right hand on Scott's cheek and ached to look into the boy's eyes to make the moment even more perfect. He leaned in slowly, still scared that Scott would run at any moment. But he didn't. He stayed perfectly still and kept his eyes on Warren as their lips neared each other. And finally, after so long waiting and hoping, they kissed, softly to begin with, savoring the first moment their lips touched. It was everything Warren had ever imagined and so much more. Soon, passion and longing took over and Scott wrapped his arms around Warren's shoulder's, pulling him slightly closer. He ran his fingers over Warren's soft white feathers.

"That tickles." Warren laughed, breaking their contact for a minimal amount of time, before joining their lips again. Warren lent into Scott's body more, pushing him back into the light snow. Scott felt the back of his uniform dampen and cool from its contact with the snow, but he did not feel cold, as Warren's body temperature and the passion of the moment kept him at a comfortable temperature.

"That uniform looks amazing on you. Do you know how hard it was to keep my hands off you when I saw you in that the first time?" Warren panted.

"Shut up and kiss me, Angel." Scott ordered. Warren immediately complied. This was everything Warren had wanted. He stroked Scott's perfect brown hair and smiled against the boy's lips. This was it! He was finally living out the most perfect dream. The Scott Summers he had longed for for so long was finally in his arms and they were making out with more passion than Warren could've ever imagined. He reached up and ran his finger over the frame of Scott's ruby quartz sunglasses. It was him. It was really him! Warren had never expected to finally get his dream boy and he could barely believe his luck. He didn't even think Scott would even be attracted to guys, let alone him!

"Stay with me." Warren begged. "Please. I can't live without you."

"Warren, it's not that simple." Scott sighed, looking up at the boy who leant over his reclined body.

"But I'm in love with you, Scott Summers!" Warren blurted out, regretting the words immediately.

"You-You're w-what?" Scott stuttered. With Warren's chest pushed on top of Scott's, Warren could easily feel his heart rate quickening.

"I- I think I said I love you, Scott." Warren was as much shocked at his confession as Scott was.

"I love you too, Warren. You've been driving me crazy since we met." Warren released a small sigh of relief.

"Don't go." Warren ordered. He was done asking. There was no way he was letting Scott leave now.

"Kiss me." Scott whispered, his smile giving Warren the answer he craved.

_Never, Angel._


	2. Chapter 2

Scott paced the small hotel room. _Where was he?_ Warren was supposed to be there half an hour ago to discuss their recent confessions of love for each other, but he was still yet to show. Scott knew how he felt for the other boy. He knew that he was in love with him. Maybe he couldn't see it so clearly before, but now he ached to be with Angel every second of the day. There was no doubt in Scott's mind that what he felt for Warren was love. Hell, he was willing to give up the opportunity to finally have some father-son bonding time just to stay here with the beautiful mutant. But still, Warren's lack of punctuality encouraged worry and fear to bloom in Scott's chest. _What if he didn't want him? What if Scott was going to be left alone? What if he'd given up his father for nothing?_

Three quick taps on the glass doors leading to the balcony caused Scott to jump with surprise. He was on the eighth floor. There was no way anyone could possibly get to his room's balcony. Anyone, that is, but Warren.

Scott rushed over to the edge of the room, pulling back the ugly curtains and opening the double glass doors, letting in the night.

Warren stood in the doorway, topless. It was obvious he had not intended to use his mutation tonight, or he would've worn something he could access his wings through. Scott was definitely not complaining about his choice of attire though.

"Scott, I'm so sorry. I just-" Scott quickly cut off Warren's words with a kiss. He didn't care why he took so long to get there, the fact was he _was_ there!

"Wow. _'Hello'_ to you too." Warren laughed, as Scott pulled him inside quickly, shutting the doors behind him.

"Why did you fly up here? Someone could've seen you!" Scott's worry returned again. Mutants were hardly the most popular people right now.

"They wouldn't let me in downstairs. But I had to see you! I had to come here and show you how I feel!" Warren explained hurriedly. Scott could tell there must've been a light drizzle outside, as tiny water droplets covered Warren's wings.

"How are we going to do this, Warren? We can't tell the others, not yet. I mean, they think I'm straight. I marry Jean in the future!" Scott sat heavily on the bed and Warren quickly followed.

"Technically, it's in the past now, not the future." Warren joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Warren!" Scott moaned. "This is serious."

"I know." The laughter had fallen from Warren's voice. "I don't care what the others think. I'm in love with you."

"They won't see it that way, you know?" Scott warns, fiddling awkwardly with his glasses. "They won't understand."

"I know. But we can make them understand, can't we?" Warren ran his knuckles softly down Scott's cheek.

"We could try, I guess. I'm just not quite sure now is the right time for me to... You know... Come out." Scott blushed at the thought, making Warren smile.

"You wanna keep this just between us?" Warren suggested. "For now, at least?"

"Yeah." Scott sighed. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Scotty."

"Thanks for understanding." Scott whispered shyly.

Warren couldn't resist any longer and kissed the other boy gently. He had longed for the contact all day. Scott moaned softly against Warren's sweet lips and lifted his hands to touch the mutant's bare chest. The contact between their skin drove them both crazy.

"This isn't fair." Warren whispered, smirking. "You have a shirt on."

"You can change that." Scott growled and kissed him again. He felt Warren's hands on his hips, before they slowly moved up the sides of his body, taking his shirt with them. Scott was silently thankful for how much he had been training and working out recently. He was happy with his body. He broke the kiss for a second while Warren pulled the shirt over his head and threw it casually on the floor. With passion like this, there was no need to be tidy.

"I love you, Scotty!" Warren breathed, kissing the boy in his arms with more passion than ever before.

"I love you too, Angel." Warren couldn't help but smile at Scott's words. This was all he had ever wanted or needed.

As their kiss got more heated, the couple fell back to lie on the bed. Although Warren's wings were cramped up against the mattress in a more than awkward position, he couldn't care less! He was far too busy exploring Scott's shirtless body to notice.

Scott couldn't believe what was happening between them. The passion, the fire that they felt was undeniable. Scott grasped Warren's slim waist and guided his body on top of his own. Soon, Warren was straddling Scott's hips and their kissing had become more frenzied than ever. But suddenly, Warren pulled away.

"I should get back." He panted, hating the words. "I don't want to go too fast."

"Warren," Scott sighed, trying to calm his heart rate.

"When can we do this again?" Warren asked softly, stroking the hair gently from Scott's forehead, before standing from the bed.

"Soon, I hope." Scott replied, following him back over to the balcony doors. He wrapped his arms awkwardly around Warren's waist, trying not to crush his wings, and kissed him on the shoulder lovingly.

"Stay with me." He begged with a low whisper. "The room is booked for the night."

"Scott, I-" Warren's hand rested on the door handle, but he did not open it.

"Don't leave me alone." Scott began kissing Warren's neck, making the boy's brain go fuzzy from the pleasure.

"I guess I could stay." Warren gave in, turning back around to face his love once again.

Scott was taken aback by the spectacular sight before him. Warren was illuminated perfectly by the city lights from the glass doors behind him. The shadows cast across his body emphasized his toned chest and perfect physique. On top of that, the boy's perfect pale blue eyes sparkled with emotion in a way that Scott had never seen before.

"I don't think I could ever want you more than I do right now." Scott whispered, closing his eyes as the beautiful sight before him became too much. But still the image of Warren framed by the New York skyline and the stars was engraved in his mind.

He held his breath as he sensed Warren's face near his own. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Warren's neck, his breath catching when his fingers contacted with the boy's perfect skin. And finally, they kissed.

"Stay with me." Scott whispered the command.

"Yes." Warren replied simply. As Scott ran his fingers through Warren's soft, blond hair, as they continued their kiss, he couldn't help falling more and more in love. This is how it was supposed to be.

"Wait." Warren pulled away abruptly, causing Scott's heart to sink. "I think we should talk."

"What? But I thought that we sorted everything out. What's wrong?" Scott worry returned once again. The words Warren had just said weren't usually followed by a positive conversation. He knew that this was too good to be true.

"Nothing," Warren whispered, resting his forehead against Scott's and letting his eyes slip closed. "I just want to talk about you. I have fallen in love with Cyclops, the good-boy leader of the X-Men. I want to know more about Scott Summers - the guy behind the visor."

"There's not much to know." Scott shrugged. He didn't think his life was that interesting.

"Come on." Warren pushed. "If we're going to be together, I wanna know your story."

"Umm... Okay. What do you want to know?"


	3. Chapter 3

Scott opened his eyes, expecting to see the same ruby tinted room as he did yesterday morning, but this one was different. There was a moment of shock and panic before Scott remembered where he was and, more importantly, who he was there with.

He turned to take in the beautiful sight before him. Warren lay on his side facing Scott and slept peacefully. The sheets were gathered just below his waist and allowed Scott a very satisfying view of the mutant's bare upper body. Scott couldn't help but bite his lip as thoughts inspired by the view before him sprung into his mind. He craved every inch of Warren. _Always_.

"Quit staring." Warren mumbled, his eyes still closed. Scott jumped with surprise at the sound of his love's voice. "You're drooling."

"Shut up." Scott snapped, clearly embarrassed that he had been caught admiring the boy's perfect physique.

"I'm joking." Warren smirked, still not bothering to open his eyes. "You can stare all you like."

"Who says I want to stare at you?" Scott tried to hide the amusement from his voice, but it was impossible. He straightened his glasses. He hadn't taken them off before he went to sleep last night, in fear that he could hurt Warren.

"No one." Warren's smile grew. "But as my boyfriend, you're soft of obligated to."

"Your _what_?" Scott was shocked. They hadn't established what their relationship was yet. _Was he Warren's boyfriend?_ Warren's eyes snapped open now.

"Oh, crap! No, I didn't mean-"

"Do you want me to be your boyfriend?" Scott asked shyly. Scott was not usually a shy person, but there was something about Warren that made him feel vulnerable – especially when they were in bed together in just their underwear discussing boyfriends.

"Yes. Of course I do!" Warren says after a moment. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"I don't know, Warren." Scott wanted to say yes, but he had to be realistic. "I mean, I love you. But if meeting up in hotel rooms is all this is ever going to be..." He trailed off.

"I want more than just hotel rooms." Warren replied strongly. "I want you to be mine."

"Are you sure we're ready for this?" Scott whispered.

"Scott Summers, will you be my boyfriend?" Warren asked quickly, ignoring Scott's question.

"Okay." Scott couldn't keep the smile from his lips. Maybe he wasn't ready, maybe he was. Either way, Scott was delighted that he was finally Warren Worthington's boyfriend.

"We need to celebrate this." A cheeky smile tugged at Warren's lips.

"What did you have in mind?" Scott knew exactly what Warren wanted - him.

"This." Warren whispered in a seductive tone and kissed Scott sweetly. Scott, however, was not in the mood for sweet. He was in the mood for sexy. It was difficult not to be in the mood for sexy when you wake up next to a nearly naked Angel. Scott deepened the kiss. He wanted more. He pulled Warren on top of him and smiled when his new boyfriend moaned in reply.

Warren's wings were a major turn on for Scott, much in the same way Scott's ruby quartz glasses were for Warren. Their mutations were what brought them together originally. And plus, _how can making out with a real angel not be a total turn on?!_

"Scott," Warren said, regretfully pulling away from the other boy's lips. "We should really get back."

"You want to leave now?" Scott raised his eyebrows.

"No." Warren admitted, shrugging and kissing Scott again. _That was easy._

Scott ran his fingers over Warren's right wing, moaning slightly at how hot it got him. Warren pulled away slightly, smiling proudly. Scott was just about to ask why Warren had broken the kiss, when he felt him sucking gently on his neck.

"_Warren_," Scott sighed with pleasure, but as always, his logical mind got in the way. "You said last night that you didn't want to go too fast."

"Yeah, so?" Warren continued kissing his boyfriend's upper chest. "It's just kissing, Scotty."

"Sure! For you, maybe!" Scott pushed himself into a sitting position, causing Warren to pull away reluctantly. "But when the boy I love is nearly naked and kissing my neck, it's difficult to resist him."

"You think it's easy to resist you?" Warren retorts. "With your whole _'perfect body, sexy sunglasses'_ routine!"

"My _what_ routine?" Scott couldn't help but laugh.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Summers! You're delicious!" Warren climbed the bed until their faces were level again.

"What?" Scott was still laughing. "No, I'm not. You're the gorgeous, millionaire bachelor that every teenage girl falls in love with after one glance."

"Until they see these!" Warren spread his wings and smiled proudly.

"Mmmm... I love those." Scott whispered seductively.

"Yeah?" Warren raised his eyebrows slightly, closing the distance between their faces slowly. Scott did not reply with words, instead he bit his lip softly and nodded. Warren loved seeing Scott bite his lip. When they were in training, or out on a mission and Scott would have to make a tough decision, he would always bite his lip in concentration. This usually ended with Warren's eyes being fixed on Scott's lips, daydreaming about when he could finally kiss them.

"You really love my wings?" Warren couldn't hide the slight surprise in his voice. His wings were bulky and awkward sometimes. He could never see that someone would find them appealing.

"Of course I do." Scott whispered, their lips almost touching. "They're part of you."

Warren kissed him. He knew they should definitely be back by now, but how could he resist? The boys ran their hands over each other's nearly bare bodies, savouring every touch. Warren trailed soft kisses down Scott's jaw, soon reaching his neck.

"Warren." Scott said his name in a warning tone. "What did we just talk about?"

"Awh!" Warren moaned. "You're making me wish I never told you about the whole _'going too fast'_ thing now!"

Scott laughed. "Put some clothes on." He ordered.

"Fine." The angel mutant sighed. "Can I use the shower?"

"Sure. Bathroom is the first door on the left." Scott kissed Warren quickly before the boy stood up from the bed. Scott's mouth fell open at the sight. _Damn, this guy was too hot!_ He swallowed hard and stared at Warren's perfectly toned back, half hidden by his stunning, white wings.

"Thanks." Warren replied casually, making his way over to the door on the opposite side of the room. Scott's eyes followed Warren's movements. He was entranced, once again, by Warren Worthington III.

"Scott?" Warren's voice had a clear cheeky tone to it already. He leant against the bathroom doorframe looking back at his boyfriend. "Care to join me?"

"Warren." Scott warned, although images of what could happen between the couple in the shower filled his mind.

"Fine!" Warren sighed like a moody, teenage girl and disappeared into the bathroom.

_Taking things slow was going to be much harder that Scott had ever imagined!_


	4. Chapter 4

Scott found it difficult in training over the next few days. Every time someone even mentioned Warren's name, he was forced to suppress an uncontrollable smile. This was a big step for the young mutant. All that time lying and pretending that he didn't care for the winged mutant had really torn him apart. Finally being able to say it - even if it was only to Warren himself - felt spectacular.

When they passed each other in the hallways and corridors, Scott could feel the butterflies pounding themselves against the walls in his stomach - especially when they exchanged knowing smiles. Warren's smile had always made Scott's heart skip a beat, but now it was different. Now, Warren was smiling for him! Scott felt his brain go all fuzzy at the thought. His feelings for Warren did that to him on a regular basis. It was strange, because he was usually so attentive. But recently he was regularly being snapped out of his daydreams by his irritated teammates. He'd blush and apologize.

But, of course, that would set Warren off. He loved it when Scott blushed. It made him seem so cute and innocent. Training was equally as difficult for Warren, who struggled to contain his elation. People would ask him why Cyclops was acting so strange, and it took all of the Angel's restraint not to shout "we're in love". That's what he wanted to do. He wanted to scream it from the rooftops. He wanted everyone to know how insanely lucky he was. And he also wanted everyone to know that they should keep their hands off his boyfriend.

"Hey." Warren took Scott's arm, pulling him into the changing room one morning before training. "I've missed you."

"Hey." Scott repeated, smiling. He quickly shut the door behind them.

"You've been driving me crazy, you know that?" Warren whispered, wrapping his arms around Scott's waist.

"Hypocrite." Scott chuckled quietly. "I've been so aching to touch you, to hold you, to kiss you."

"We're alone now, Scotty." Warren's mind was alight with all of the things he wanted to do with Scott in that moment.

"What if someone comes in? What if they-"

"They won't." Warren whispered reassuringly. "It's just me and you now, Summers."

"Yeah?" Scott's small smile grew.

"Uh huh." Warren nodded, pulling Scott's body closer to his own.

"So, we can do what we want right now?" Scott questioned, before biting his lip lightly.

"Don't bite your lip." Warren ordered.

"Why not?" Scott furrowed his brow, confused. Had he done something wrong?

"Because it's unbelievably attractive." Warren confessed.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Scott bit his lip again, teasing his new boyfriend.

"Stop it!" Warren laughed.

"Stop what?" Scott asked innocently, continuing to nibble softly on his lower lip again.

"That!" Warren replied, struggling to resist his gorgeous boyfriend.

"Make me." Scott whispered. Warren knew what that meant - he wanted him to kiss him. Warren followed the subtle order immediately, locking his lips with Scott's. The kiss was spectacular! Those few days of longing and temptation had resulted in an extremely excited kiss, fuelled by pure passion. Scott wrapped his arms lazily around Warren's neck. His breath caught when his fingertips brushed the boy's wings. They were so sexy! Scott pulled away from Warren quickly, taking a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Warren's worry was evident in his voice.

"You're getting me far too hot, Angel." Scott confessed, blushing at the words.

"Ditto." Warren smirked, pulling Scott back to him.

"I love you so much." Scott whispered, happy he was able to say the words again.

"I love you too, Scott. And I will love you forever. I swear." Warren ran his fingers lightly through Scott's bangs, making the other boy giggle.

"What are you doing?" He laughed.

"I don't know." Warren shrugged. "But when I'm with you I have this irresistible urge to touch you. Maybe it stems from how I still can't believe this is happening. Me and you... We were always just a distant dream. I never thought you'd feel this way. I thought I was just some foolish guy swooning over a straight boy. I thought you'd never want me the way I want you. And now that is has happened, I have to keep checking you're still around. This just seems too perfect to be true. I love you, Scott Summers. It sounds stupid but I just don't know how to live without you. You're everything I want in life, and, more importantly, you're everything I need. If I was to lose you... I'd be broken. I couldn't live. So, promise me this, Scott Summers, promise me you'll never leave?"

"Warren Kenneth Worthington III," Warren would usually cringe at the sound of his full name, but coming from Scott he didn't seem to mind it. It was yet another mundane thing that Cyclops had made beautiful for him. "I swear that I will love you until the day I die. And when I die, I pray that I'll be sent to heaven, as that's where the angel's live, meaning I would have a chance to be reunited with my Angel."

"You are so perfect!" Warren smiled uncontrollably, unable to hide his emotions from his lips any longer.

"Look who's talking." Scott replied, smirking slightly.

"So," Warren stepped back and held his hand out between them. "Forever, yeah?"

"Forever." Scott echoed, shaking his boyfriend's hand.

"I don't want to go to training." Warren moaned like a child.

"Me neither." Scott sighed. "But we have to."

"But I don't want to get back to pretending my heart doesn't flip every time I look at you." Warren's words made Scott blush. He was so cute!

"I know, Angel. I feel the same." Scott stepped closer to Warren again. "One last kiss?"

Warren didn't need to be asked twice. He immediately pushed his lips against Scott's savouring every second of contact that they had. He knew this might not happen again for a while.

"Can you two hurry-"

Warren pulled back from Scott gasping at the sound of the voice from the doorway - someone had caught them. Scott's eyes snapped across the room to see his older self stood, white pale, in the entrance to the room.

Could this get any worse?


	5. Chapter 5

"Why were you kissing him- I mean, me! I mean- Scott, what the hell is going on?" Walking in on his younger self kissing a guy was hardly an easy thing for Scott Summers to understand.

"Ummm..." Warren stepped back from his boyfriend awkwardly.

"No! This can't happen!" Scott yelled at his younger counterpart.

"Calm down!"

"No, you can't do this to me- us. Ugh!" Scott couldn't believe he was literally arguing with himself about him kissing a guy.

"Why not? It's my body!" Young Scott stated proudly, stepping forward.

"Our body!" His older self retorted. "And because it'll mess everything up."

"Umm... Guys?" Warren stepped up to them awkwardly.

"Stay out of this!" Both Scott's ordered.

"Well, that was strange." Warren mumbled.

"How will it mess things up?" Younger Scott demanded. "Do you not remember how you felt about him?"

"That was just me going through a brief bicurious phase. It didn't mean anything." Present day Scott replied, although he knew in his mind it was a lie.

"A brief phase?" The younger man took hold of his boyfriend beside him and kissed him again. He felt the familiar buzz of excitement when their lips touched. "Does this look like it doesn't mean anything?"

"You'll grow out of it." Scott snapped at himself like an irritating parent.

"Ouch." Warren spoke up. "Always lovely when your boyfriend from the future tells you-"

"Shut up, Warren!" Both men yelled, in sync again.

"Okay." He replied timidly. "Man, this is weird."

"Grow out of it?" Young Scott was insulted by his words. "I love him."

"You can't do this! If the professor misses anything when you go back, and you two end up together, everything will be all wrong!"

"What? I won't grow up living a lie and denying my feelings?" The younger boy replied.

"My children - _our_ children - are kind of a big deal! If you stay with Warren, Nathan and Rachel will never have been born!" The mature Scott argued.

"Don't you want to be happy? Don't you want to be with the person you really love?" The boy replied calmly.

"I want to know my son will live!"

"Am I really this irritatingly selfless?" Younger Scott muttered to Warren.

"Oh, you have no idea." Warren replied mindlessly, rolling his eyes.

"You don't remember, do you?" Scott stepped closer to his older self.

"Remember what?"

"You don't remember what it felt like, seeing him every day and not being able to touch him. Falling more and more in love with him, but not being able to act on it. Having to hide everything you were feeling. Fearing that the professor would delve into your mind and find out these things you were thinking." The boy's confession shocked his boyfriend, who stood open mouthed beside him. "Don't you remember those moments that your eyes would meet his and you would look away quickly, hoping he couldn't see the emotion behind your glasses? Don't you remember the dreams you would have so regularly about finally being able to tell him how you felt? Because I do."

"Oh, Scott." Warren sighed.

"Of course I remember that! But you can't just-"

"I'm fed up of doing things for everyone else's benefit. Can't we just do something for us for once?" Young Scott begged. "You remember loving him, I can see it."

"Fine." His older self replied curtly. "But if this backfires, it's on you."

"Technically, it's on you too, then." Warren muttered, obviously amused by the prospect of his boyfriend having an argument with himself.

"Angel." The maturer man said strongly.

"Uh huh?" Warren perked up.

"I have no idea what I see in you." Older Scott replied bluntly, before leaving the room.

"Charming!" Warren laughed.

"What?" Scott took a deep breath assessing the previous situation. He just had an argument with himself. Isn't that on the criteria for insanity?

"_You_ just said that _you_ didn't see what _you_ saw in me!" Warren emphasized the word 'you' more with each repetition.

"But _I_ was lying, because _I_ do." Scott copied Warren's emphasis of the pronoun that referred to him, smirking to himself.

"Scott?" Warren suddenly sounded more serious.

"Yeah?" Scott continued preparing for training.

"You really meant all those things?" Warren smiled sweetly at his boyfriend.

"What things?" Scott replied mindlessly, whilst switching his glasses for his visor.

"About how you felt before. About me." Warren's words drew Scott's attention back to him.

"Of course. It was killing me, having to resist you." Scott whispered, stepping closer to his love. "I can't imagine how I've grown up without you."

"Well, now you don't have to." Warren ran his fingers through Scott's soft, brown hair.

"I love you, Angel." Scott smiled. Warren kissed his boyfriend quickly.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Scott sat alone in the hotel room, once again, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his love. He hated not knowing where Warren was. It made his stress levels peak every minute he waited there without him. He fiddled with his glasses awkwardly - a nervous habit. He had decided in his seven minutes of waiting that, next time, Warren should get the room, and then he can be the one waiting around! Scott never felt more nervous than he did right then. He just wanted his boyfriend. And, of course, as if he was a real angel, Warren granted Scott his wish, with three gentle taps on the balcony doors.

"You're crazy, Angel." Scott laughed, opening the doors.

"Crazy for you, Scotty." Warren stepped into the room, leaving the cold night alone outside. Scott blushed at his boyfriend's words. Flirting was easy for Warren. He'd always been good with girls, and always gained a lot of attention at parties. He was gorgeous, and part of him knew that. Scott's attractiveness, however, was far more understated. He was subtly sexy, Warren had always thought. Because of this, he had never really got so much attention - making the attention he now received from Warren even more exciting.

"Don't blush like that." Warren smiled, running his fingers through Scott's hair and closing the distance between their faces more.

"Why not?" Scott whispered, unable to speak any louder.

"Because it makes me want you." Scott couldn't help blushing more at Warren's words. And soon, his cheeks matched the deep red colour of Warren's uniform that he always wore so well.

"Sorry." Scott smiled a small, sweet smile.

"You need to stop apologizing so much." And finally, Warren allowed their lips to touch. It was perfect - as always. They had been waiting for the contact for so long. Warren slipped his hands up under Scott's shirt, feeling him flinch at the first contact.

"I missed you so much, Scotty." Warren whispered, breaking their kiss for the minimal amount of time. Scott replied with a simple moan against Warren's lips.

As they kissed everything seemed to be lost around them. Scott let his mind forget about time travel, inter-galactic murder trials and long-lost, space pirate fathers. When their lips met, the boys were no longer Cyclops and Angel - mutant heroes and X-Men - they were simply Scott Summers and Warren Worthington III - teenage lovers. It was a nice feeling. Free of all the pressure from the outside world. No one here was judging Scott for crimes he hadn't yet committed. No one was whispering about metal wings around Warren here. They were just two boys. Two _normal_ boys. And finally, normality seemed achievable. But, of course, times like that never last and Warren's words seemed to shatter the boys' perfect daydream.

"Scotty," He pulled away slightly. "What colour are your eyes?"

"Oh." Scott couldn't pretend like the innocent question didn't hurt him slightly. He was fully aware that, despite all of the things he could do with Warren, they could never look each other directly in the eye. That thought provided Scott with nothing but an extreme feeling of guilt.

"Warren, I'm sorry." He sighed, the realization of mutant life flooding back to him.

"Why?" Warren's smile remained. "It was just a question?"

"No, I mean, I'm sorry you even have to ask." Scott stepped away from his boyfriend and sat heavily on the bed. "We should be able to have direct eye contact."

"Scott, that's not what I meant." Warren took a seat beside the other boy. "I was just curious."

"I'm sorry, gorgeous." Scott repeated his apology.

"Did you just use a pet name?" Warren smirked, and, despite his emotions, Scott found himself smiling too.

"No." He released a small chuckle. "It was an adjective. Because you are gorgeous. It's not like I called you 'baby' or something."

"Why? Is there something wrong with that, baby?" Warren joked, feeling proud to see the sadness slip from Scott expression.

"Seriously?" Scott couldn't resist laughing.

"You are my baby, baby! I love you, baby!" Warren teased Scott more. Teasing Scott was probably one of his favourite past times. It was so easy!

"Stop it!" Scott giggled.

"Fine! What about 'babe'?" Warren laughed.

"No way!" Scott protested smiling uncontrollably.

"You sure, babe?"

"Stop!" Scott's laughter increased.

"You started it, sweetie pie." Warren teased. "You're the one who called me gorgeous, honey bear."

"Sweetie pie just makes us sound like an old married couple!" Scott noted, giggling.

"Who knows? Maybe one day we will be, Mr Summers." Warren whispered. Although the laughter was lost from his voice, a loving smile remained on his lips.

"You think about that stuff?" Scott blushed again.

"Sure." Now Warren was also blushing. _Was he supposed to admit that? Was that too forward?_

"Me too." Scott's hushed voice replied, his eyes falling to Warren's lips.

"Would that make me Warren Worthington-Summers? Or would you be Scott Worthington?" Warren smirked again.

"Hey!" Scott protested in laughter. "Why can't you take my name? Warren Summers sounds sexy!"

"Because Worthington is a good name." Warren poked out his tongue.

"So is Summers!" Scott argued.

"Scott, I'm willing to go double barrel for you, that's a win." Warren suggested, flicking Scott's nose lightly.

"So, I would be Scott Worthington-Summers?" Scott wrinkled his nose, more at the sound of the name than at Warren's flicking.

"I guess you would." Warren smiled at the thought, stroking his fingers through Scott's hair.

"I guess I would." Scott agreed. He tried not to think that the chances were, they would never actually get to marry. They would go back to their time, the professor would wipe their memories, and Scott would grow up and marry Jean, whilst secretly crushing on the boy with the white wings. Instead, Scott opted to kiss Warren. That usually kept his mind from reality.

"So, one day, you might want to marry me?" Warren broke the kiss, still not quite believing the previous conversation.

"Shut up and kiss me, Mr Worthington-Summers." Scott ordered, giving Warren the only answer he would ever want - _yes_. Warren, as usual, followed Scott's command, kissing him strongly. How could he not when he had just discovered Scott saw a future in their relationship? This was perfection. Warren deepened the kiss, unable to suppress his emotions any longer.

"Brown." Scott pulled away abruptly.

"What?" Warren furrowed his brow.

"Brown." Scott repeated. "You asked what colour my eyes were."

Warren's expression broke into a large smile. "Perfect." He whispered, before re-joining their lips.


	7. Chapter 7

"A party?" Scott was shocked at the suggestion. "Are you crazy?"

"I know it's not what we'd usually do, but I've got all these beautiful apartments now so why not?" Warren smiled at his boyfriend, who sat across the room.

"I love the idea!" Bobby spoke up. _Of course he would. He's Bobby._

"Warren has a point, Scott - why not?" Jean sounded unusually happy.

"But what if-"

"Scott." Warren warned. Scott knew his boyfriend was not fond of his _'what ifs'_.

"I agree with Warren." Hank entered the room casually. "This could be the perfect thing for us."

"Fine!" Scott huffed. This was the first disagreement they had had as a couple, and they couldn't even kiss and make up. It sucked.

Honestly, that's where most of Scott's frustration stemmed from - the fact he was missing his boyfriend. Every day it got more difficult. It was back to what it was before, but worse. This time they knew how each other felt.

"Who would even come though?" Bobby asked and wrinkled his nose. "It's not really a party with just the five of us!"

"We'll invite everyone!" Warren announced happily. "Get everyone around our age from the New Xavier School and the Jean Grey School!"

"Sure, a large group of drunk, teenage mutants, that's only going to go well." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Scotty! Live a little!" Warren winked at his boyfriend subtly. Scott felt a small flurry of panic, but luckily no one had noticed Warren's little gesture.

"This is a terrible idea, Angel." He warned.

"Bobby, wanna be my wingman?" Warren flashed the younger mutant his signature, rich boy smile that he had acquired after years of private school education.

"You totally have to teach me how you pick up girls like you do!" Bobby begged.

"What can I say? It's a gift!" He knew it was cruel, but he enjoyed making Scott jealous. And one glance across the room told him it was working. "The ladies can't resist an angel."

"Dude, it's so easy for you!" Bobby moaned.

"I can't help the Worthington charm." Warren laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure girls find your excessive modesty attractive too." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Confidence is key, Summers."

"Fine. I'll go to your party. But I think we should invite Laura." A smug smile took Scott's lips.

"Wolverine girl?" Jean sounded slightly insulted. She still had a thing for Scott. Everyone knew that.

"Laura." Scott corrected. "I like her."

"You do?" Warren narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend.

"She's nice. And kinda cute."

"Cute?" Warren and Jean spoke in unison, awarding them strange looks from the other three teens.

"I mean," Warren cleared his throat. "I thought you liked blondes."

Jean shot him a look.

"What? Isn't future him with the one with the diamond boobs?" _And right-now him is with me_, he thought happily.

"I think we broke up." Scott pouted slightly in confusion. Being in the future was awkward.

"Okay, you can invite Laura." Jean huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Perfect." Warren growled. He was so done with hiding his relationship.

Scott rolled his eyes behind his visor. _Why was Warren being so immature? He was so annoying when he was like this!_

"Can I go tell the Stepford girls? Those three are hot!" Bobby's comment broke through the awkward silence, and he was quickly awarded with numerous disapproving looks. "What? They are!"

"Fine, go." Warren sighed, shaking his head and running his hand through his hair. Bobby rushed from the room like an excited child on Christmas.

"I should probably get back to the lab." Hank muttered awkwardly, before also exiting.

"Yeah, I'm late for a session with Emma." Jean released an exaggerated sigh of exasperation.

"Sure, have fun." Scott's heart skipped a beat when he realized that soon he would be left alone with Warren.

"So, you think Laura is cute?" Warren asked when the door shut behind Jean.

"So, you think I like blondes?" Scott retorted.

"You do, don't you?" Warren's mouth turned up at the edges slightly, causing the butterflies in Scott's stomach to do flips.

"Maybe." Scott shrugged, playing down his feelings. Warren could tell he was hiding his true emotions, so decided to ramp up his flirting, taking to crossing the room and sitting down beside his boyfriend on the couch.

"Who's cuter?" Warren wrapped his arm around Scott's shoulders. "Me or her?"

"Warren," Scott pulled away quickly. "What if someone sees us?"

"They won't." Warren whispered sweetly, his lips just inches from Scott's neck.

"Remember last time you said that?"

"Relax, Scotty." Warren twisted his fingers into his boyfriend's perfect, brown hair. "Just have some fun. You are literally the most uptight person I've ever been with!"

"Maybe the ladies can't resist an angel," Scott stood from the couch. "But I can."

"Oh, come on! You know I didn't mean that stuff!" Warren called after him. "Scott!"

"Enjoy your party, Warren." Scott paused at the door but didn't turn back. "I won't be there."


	8. Chapter 8

Warren felt alone. He wasn't. He was the opposite - in a room filled with people having fun and chatting casually. But none of them mattered, really. Not when Scott wasn't there. He wished they had cell phones like everyone else in this time period. Then he could text him to check up.

"Warren!" Bobby called, pushing his way through the pulsing crowd of underage mutants. "This party is awesome!"

"Thanks," Warren plastered on a fake smile, as Bobby arrived beside him. "Still no sign of Scott?"

"Nope." Bobby shook his head with a little too much enthusiasm. Warren sighed inwardly, before ruffling Bobby's hair in a slightly patronizing manner.

"Don't drink too much, yeah?" He warned. "You're still only young and if you decided to run out and ice up some random building, I'd have to take responsibility for that."

"Whatever, man! You're starting to sound just like him!" Bobby flicked his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Who?"

"Cyclops." The word brought a smile Warren's lips. He wanted to be more like Scott. Scott was amazing! A fearless leader, a loving man, a skilled fighter. He was just _perfect_.

"Yeah well, I'm right." He tapped the top of the bottle in Bobby's hands lightly. "Last one, yeah?"

"Come on!" Bobby moaned. "I thought you were gunna teach me how to pull tonight!"

Warren laughed. "Wanna know my secret?"

"Yes! Just yes!" Bobby was almost bouncing with excitement at the words. Warren leant in closer, as if to share something completely confidential.

"Be nice." He whispered.

"Oh, come on!" Bobby rolled his eyes. "Seriously!"

"Okay, so it's not that simple. But essentially, that's it." Warren shrugged. "Go up to a girl. Say hi. Small talk. Throw in some compliments and subtle flirting. There. Done."

"But-"

"Just try it." Bobby's attitude always made Warren smile. "Go find a girl, chat to her, and then report back."

"Who though?" Bobby bit his lip searching the room of attractive young mutants for an appropriate target.

"What about Laura?" Warren suggested. The dark haired clone sat all alone in the corner of the room. She ran her finger slowly around the brim of a crystal whiskey glass that seemed to contain some sort of unknown liqueur.

"Why her?" Bobby wrinkled his nose. Warren could tell that he was intimidated by her, which was quite amusing.

"She looks lonely. And Scott said she was nice." Which was the true reason Warren had chosen her. He was jealous. He wanted Scott to want him and no one else. If Bobby and Laura hit it off - _perfect_!

"Are you sure?"

"You not cool enough for a girl like that?" Warren teased.

"Hey! If there's one thing the Iceman knows, it's how to be cool!" And with that, Bobby headed off across the room.

"Spin the bottle!" Someone announced from the area in front of the huge, flat screen TV. _Wow, future Warren's places were nice!_

"You gunna play?" Jean suddenly appeared beside Warren.

"Wasn't planning to."

"Why not?" She pushed. "What's been up with you today? You've been so... Different."

_I had my first disagreement with my boyfriend_, he thought but settled with the reply of a simple shrug.

"Oh, come on, Warren." She laughed. "You're _so_ playing."

"I don't think that's a-"

"Come on!" She repeated, taking his arm and tugging over to the newly formed circle. He looked back just in time to hear the familiar 'snikt' of Laura's claws, as Bobby jumped backwards, holding his hands up and apologizing. Despite everything, Warren laughed. Yes, his love life wasn't perfect, but it could be worse. _He could be Bobby!_

He and Jean dropped to the floor, squeezing into the tight circle. Someone began explaining the rules, but Warren wasn't listening. His mind was still on Scott. _Where was he?_ They hadn't really spoken since Scott left the room after Warren's foolish girl-related comments. He'd told him the time and place of the party as the passed in the corridor, but that was about it.

Warren sighed heavily. _Why couldn't things be simple? Why couldn't he have fallen for Jean? Or some other sexy, female mutant? There were plenty of them! _But _no_. Warren had to fall head over heels in love with _Scott Summers_ - the guy that lead his team and grew up to marry beautiful women and have beautiful kids. And to complicate things even more, when they got back to their time, the professor was going to wipe their memories, and they would have to go back to living like they never knew each other's feelings again. _Ugh_. The thought physically pained Warren. Being in love with Scott, as awkward as it was, was the best feeling. And he didn't want to give that up.

A chorus of loud '_oooohh_'s pulled Warren from his daydream. When his eyes refocused he noticed everyone was staring at him. His gaze dropped to the floor to see the bottle neck pointing in his direction. _Great._

"Oh god." He moaned. "What now?"

"You totally have to kiss Julian!" Jean giggled beside him.

"What?" Warren knew straight away that this game was a bad idea. "Like, properly?"

The reply came in almost the whole group nodding and giggling. Warren sighed heavily and looked over to the boy he had been pinned with. Julian Keller was a young telekinetic, with perfect jet-black hair and deep blue eyes. He was stereotypically gorgeous - even with prosthetic, metal hands. And Warren couldn't deny his slight attraction to him. There were definitely worse people he could've been matched with!

Julian blushed slightly from the other side of the circle. Just like Scott does when I flirt with him, Warren thought, before sighing heavily and moving forward to the centre of the circle.

"You wanna just get this over with?" He suggested. Julian nodded and soon the pair's lips touched. The mutants around then cheered and called out for more. To Warren's surprise, he felt the boy who was now wrapped in his arms deepen the kiss. Even more surprising, was that Warren kissed him back. It felt good. Not as good as kissing Scott, but close.

Their contact broke abruptly, both boys seemingly remembering where they were.

Warren stood quickly from the circle. One kiss was enough for that night. He turned to head back to the kitchen when he saw _him_.

Scott stood just a few feet away, his mouth gaping at what he had just seen.

Warren felt panic hit his heart.

_Scott had just seen him kiss some other guy._


	9. Chapter 9

"Scott!" Warren took hold of his boyfriend's arm as he tried to turn away. "We need to talk."

"I'm sure we do." Scott was thankful for the ruby quartz glasses that hid the tears that lined his eyes. Warren quickly tugged Scott into the nearest bedroom, locking the door behind them.

"I thought you weren't coming." He started, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, you seemed to make the most of my absence." Scott sat heavily on the bed, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"No, it wasn't like that!" Warren begged. "It was just a game!"

"Oh, don't even try to pretend you didn't love every second!"

"I was thinking about you! I swear!" Warren slipped off his jacket - revealing his wings - and sat beside Scott, who immediately got up.

"Oh really? Because from where I was standing, you seemed to have no problem sticking your tongue done that sleezy telekinetic's throat!" He snapped.

"Scott!" Warren moaned. "You know I'd never-"

"You don't get what's wrong here, do you?" Scott turned his face away unable to look at the beautiful boy before him any longer.

"It was just a game!" Warren repeated

"I wanted to be the only guy you kissed like that, Warren!" Scott blurted out the words before he could stop himself, then lowered his voice, suddenly aware that their private life was hidden from the world by only a thin wooden door. "I wanted to be special."

"You are special, Scotty." Warren stood from the bed and approached the other boy slowly, fearful he may bolt. "You're everything I want. I love you."

"It's difficult to feel special when I just feel like another statistic for you."

"Another statistic? Scott, what are you-"

"I love you, Warren." Scott cut off his boyfriend's words, knowing that soon they would reduce him to tears. "With all of my heart. But there's this voice in the back of my head telling me I'm just like those girls who couldn't resist the Worthington charm."

"That's what this is about?" Warren raised his eyebrows. "You're not some dumb blonde I met at a house party."

"But I can't help feeling that way." Scott confessed. "Not to be rude, but you're kind of the biggest slut in the X-Men."

"Ouch." Warren laughed slightly, despite the situation, and wrapped his arms around Scott's waist. "But seriously, why would I ask to take it slow if you were just another notch in the bedpost for me? Listen Scotty, I'm as scared of this relationship as you are, possibly more, but that definitely does not mean I'll ever want anyone else. I love being scared with you, Scott Summers."

"Are you attracted to him?" Scott looked into his boyfriend's eyes through his glasses.

"Who? Julian?" Scott didn't answer. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"This whole _'it's okay to be attracted to a guy'_ thing is new to me. I really don't know how to answer that question." Warren felt Scott fingers playfully weave into his feathers, soothing his worry slightly.

"Please," Scott sighed. "Yes or no?"

"Yes." Warren replied bluntly, immediately regretting it.

"Okay," Scott took a deep breath, stepping back from Warren slightly.

"Would you have preferred I lied to you? Because those were the options you were giving me." He linked his fingers with Scott's. "You can't say I'm the only guy you find attractive."

"I know. I'm just scared of losing you." Scott's voice was weak and quiet. "You have to see how much it hurt me. I spend the last two hours feeling guilty as hell for not coming to this party for such a foolish reason. Then, I decide it will be romantic if I turn up and surprise you. I spend the whole journey up here planning what I'm gunna say to you and how I'm gunna get you alone. And then I walk in and you're making out with some gorgeous, blue-eyed telekinetic."

"Trust me, Scotty. It was just the game. Sure, Julian is pretty attractive, but he has nothing on you. And, more importantly," He took a step towards Scott. "I love you."

"I love you too, Warren." Scott felt the familiar butterflies return.

"Besides, he was nowhere near as good as you." Warren smirked, kissing his boyfriend's nose.

"Really?" A small smile took Scott's lips.

"Really."

"You wanna kiss me now, slut?" Scott teased.

"Not appreciating the new nickname. But yes." Warren laughed, before kissing his boyfriend softly.

As usual, their kiss was perfect. And with it, everything seemed to fall into place. They were in love, and nothing was going to change that.


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't think I can do this." Warren moaned, rubbing the back of his head tiredly through the hangover.

"Maybe you shouldn't have drank so much then, Angel." Scott laughed, as the doors to the training room shut heavily behind them.

"I didn't." Warren replied defensively, wincing.

"If Illyana hadn't had teleported us back here you would have flown around New York naked." Scott suppressed a chuckle at the memory.

"Oh god." Warren moaned, covering his face in his hands.

"It could've been worse." Scott continued, whispering softly now. "You could've told everyone about us."

"True." The boys shared a knowing smile. "But I didn't mean the hangover, I meant, I don't think I can do a one-on-one session with you!"

"Why not?" Scott felt the familiar heat claim his cheeks.

"You know," Warren returned his boyfriend's blush. "_This_."

"Professor Kitty said we had to." Scott shrugged. "We need to learn each other's strengths and weaknesses if we're to work as a successful team."

"I know, it's just weird." Warren stopped in the centre of the large, open room.

"You don't think I can take you?" Scott stepped towards his boyfriend.

"Well... I am an angel." Warren replied smugly.

"And I'm the original X-Man." Scott's pride was clear.

"Fine. Go!" Warren shot up into the air above Scott's head. The red-eyed mutant's head snapped up and he was quickly shooting small, weak blasts at his boyfriend, who dodged them easily.

"You're gunna have to do better than that, Cyclops!" Warren laughed happily, flying casually around.

"Fine." A small smile room Scott's lips. He aimed a small beam at the wall to his right and fired.

"Ha! That wasn't even in my direct- AHH!" Warren fell to the ground heavily, after Scott's blast rebounded off the walls and hit his right wing from behind. "Ow."

"Pinned you!" Scott laughed, climbing on top of his boyfriend.

"No way!" Warren smirked, using the strength in his wings to flip them so he was on top, and held down Scott's hands against the floor. He laughed at this success. But he felt his eyes connect with Scott's behind the boy's visor.

"Isn't this a bit of a compromising position for us, Angel?" Scott looked up at the boy who straddled his hips.

"Depends who you ask." Warren whispered.

"Be good." Scott purred, trying to pulling his arms free.

"A weakness is that you can do nothing with your hands tied." Warren teased, before leaning in closer and whispering, "A strength is you look really, damn gorgeous today."

"Warren!" Scott blushed.

"You're so cute when you blush like that." Warren kissed Scott subtly on the cheek.

Scott pushed his boyfriend off his body, finally pulling his hands free. He shuffled backwards quickly, before standing.

"What?" Warren laughed.

"Just... Don't!" Scott released an exasperated sigh, before storming from the room.

"Scott, wait!" Warren called.

"You two are arguing again?" Bobby leant against the wall outside the training room lazily. "That's like the third time in two days! I thought you sorted this at the party last night."

"Bobby, stay out of it!" Warren called back, not pausing to turn around.

"I thought you were a team, guys!"

"Bobby!" Warren snapped. "Leave it!"

"Stop following me, Warren!" Scott yelled, entering his room and slamming the door behind him. Warren sighed and leant, defeated against the door.

"Open the door, Scotty." Warren begged.

"Go away."

"What's wrong? You could've told me before you stormed off!" Warren closed his eyes; he wasn't leaving until Scott gave him a chance.

"Just go!" Scott's muffled voice was weak, seemingly upset.

"No way, Summers. I-" He stopped himself, checking his surroundings. When he was sure he was alone, he lowered his voice and spoke the words. "I love you."

The door opened and Warren fell into the room. It then quickly slammed behind him.

"Are you insane?!" Scott hissed.

"What?" Warren blinked up at him. "What did I do?"

"You were being... You!" Scott sighed, slumping onto the bed.

"I'm sorry?"

"You were being the _'you'_ that you are when we're alone." Scott whispered, as Warren sat beside him.

"I'm always just me, Scotty." Warren replied, confused.

"I can't cope with you being all... Argh!" Scott buried his face in his hands. "We're supposed to be hiding this! You're not- you're not making it easy!"

"I'm sorry. I just can't act like you mean nothing." Warren leaned in to kiss Scott, who quickly turned away.

"You did last night with Julian."

"We talked about that!" Warren pushed his palm against his aching forehead. "It was a game. I was missing you, and it was stupid."

"Yeah, it was."

"What's the real issue here, Scott? Just be straight with me! Come out and say it, yeah?" Warren stood from the bed pushing his hand into his hair.

"That choice is the issue!" Scott took Warren's wrist, pulling him back down onto the bed. "Be straight, or come out."

"Oh." Is all Warren could find to reply.

"I want to be with you properly, Warren. But I'm so damn terrified. My head is all over the place! When the other me found out about us, he wasn't even very tolerant, and he's one of the few people that actually understand how we feel." He leant his head on Warren's shoulder. "They'd never accept me."

"Don't come out then. Keep us hidden for a while longer." Warren suggested, taking Scott's hand.

"You don't want that. I can tell you want us to be real and-"

"We are real, Scotty!" Warren cut him off.

"I can't be torn like this any longer. The future brotherhood***** are out there somewhere, and we should be concentrating on training so that we're ready for them." Scott pulled his hand away. "Having this on my mind is just a distraction."

"I'm just a distraction?" Scott didn't answer. "Fine."

"Warren, I'm sorry." A single, hot tear escaped Scott's visor.

"So, what are you saying? You don't want to come out, but you don't want to hide anymore - where does that leave us?" Warren stood from the bed again, stepping back and looking down at Scott, who hung his head.

"I love you, Angel. I really do. But right now... Now isn't the best time." Scott didn't dare risk a glance up at Warren.

"You're... Dumping me?"

"No!" Scott stood quickly. "It's just temporary!"

"So, I'm supposed to leave here now, a single guy, and wait for you to call me back into your life sometime?" Warren's voice caught with the lump in his throat.

"Yes... I mean. No! I mean..." Scott sighed. "I love you."

"Yeah, you said that already." Warren rolled his eyes, trying to keep up a brave facade.

"I just can't deal with being stuck in the middle of two worlds right now."

"How can you do this to me?" Warren snapped, stepping back. "Is this why you got so douchey about Julian, and the things I said about girls? You just wanted a reason to ditch me!"

"No!" Scott gasped. "No, I love you!"

"Stop saying that like it means nothing!" Warren yelled.

"I'm sorry, Angel." Scott placed his hand gently on Warren's cheek and stepped closer. "I just can't do this..."

"No." Warren said bluntly. "Look into my eyes, don't use that stupid visor as an excuse, just _look_. Look into my eyes; tell me you love me properly. Use my real name, not some casual code name. And I want you to remember everything we've been through together."

"Warren, I- I-" Scott desperately tried to find the words, but subconsciously he knew that if he said it, he'd be in the mutant's arms again - kissing and touching. "I can't."

"Fine. Don't even try!" Warren growled. "I thought you wanted this. You chose me over your dad!"

"Angel, please!" Scott was crying freely now.

"No! I'm sure there are people out there - guys _and_ girls - that would want me!"

"_I_ want you!" Scott sobbed. "Please! Don't go off with some other guy. That's something special we have - being the only ones to do-"

"No. You don't get to decide who I fool around with now, Cyclops! Goodbye!" And with that, he stormed towards the door.

"Warren, stop!" Scott ordered. Warren continued out the door, leaving Scott alone.

_Alone with his feelings._

***See All New X-Men, Battle of the Atom.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey," Warren blushed when the door opened. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. "Can we talk?"

"Warren? How did you get to New York?" The boy in the doorway returned Warren's blush.

"Teleports have their uses." Warren joked nervously.

"Come in." The boy beckoned Warren into his room. The rooms at the Jean Grey School were far nicer than they were at the New Xavier School, where Warren was currently living.

"What happened at the party, in spin the bottle..." Warren started, as he stood awkwardly in the centre of the room.

"Yeah." The boy laughed. "That was weird."

"Julian, I need to tell you something..."

"Okay."

"I know that was more than a spin the bottle kiss. It was for me, and I could tell it was for you." Warren explained bluntly.

"I hardly know you..." Julian's blush returned.

"I think you're gorgeous." Warren whispered, running his fingers through Julian's hair, just how he liked to do to Scott.

"I'm not gay." Julian said quietly, but the way his eyes locked with Warren's told his true emotions.

"Neither am I." Warren smiled. "I'm just a friend that needs a favour."

"A favour?" Julian swallowed hard. He had the sweet innocence that Warren loved so much about Scott.

"Kiss me, Julian." Warren ordered.

"But I thought you were straight?" Julian looked up at Warren through a mess of black hair.

"Just do it." Warren whispered. "I know you want to."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Maybe a little." Warren shrugged.

"You should go."

"Just one kiss. If you don't like it, I'm gone." Warren brushed Julian's bangs from his face. "Please?"

For some reason, Julian obeyed. He pushed his lips roughly against Warren's and threw his arms around Warren's neck.

As their kiss deepened, Julian placed a single, metallic hand against Warren's cheek. It was cold and awkward, not at all like how things were with Scott. Warren pulled back.

"There." He whispered. "One kiss. You want me to leave now?"

Julian simply shook his head before kissing Warren again. He pulled Warren closer, as if he could never kiss him enough. In some ways, Julian's actions were a lot like Scott's were. And that made Warren feel less guilty about what he was doing.

Warren felt a small tingle against his chest as Julian began to undo the button on his shirt telekinetically. It was insanely sexy, yet Warren still couldn't get Scott off his mind.

"I don't know why I want you." Julian panted. "But I really, really do!"

He jumped up and wrapped his legs around Warren's waist, kicking his wings in the process.

"You are so gay!" Warren laughed, before kissing Julian once more.

"Hypocrite." Julian whispered. Warren didn't want him. He wanted to get the pain of Scott's words out of his system. He was hurting, and Julian was just a distraction. _A sexy, excitable distraction. _

"Warren?" Julian pulled back gently. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to kiss you." Warren shrugged, dismissing the question.

"Why?"

"Because..." Warren had two choices: tell the truth - that he was just using him - and risk sounding like a complete douche; or lie and spare Julian's feelings. "Because I felt our kiss meant more than it should have." _Lie_. "And something happened back home that upset me," _Truth_. "And made me realize how much I needed you." _Lie_.

"Wow." Julian ran his hand through Warren's hair. "Are you okay?"

"I am now." Warren whispered. _Lie_.

"Perfect." Julian kissed him again and the pair fell back onto the bed beside them.

"Wait." Warren pushed up from Julian's body slightly. "Shouldn't we lock the-"

Before Warren had even finished the sentence, Julian raised his hand and the green hue took hold of the metal to show the use of his telekinesis and a loud click followed. _Wow, fooling around with a telekinetic is hot!_ Warren thought to himself, but shook the thought away when images of Scott and Jean together pushed into his mind.

"You're totally gorgeous." Warren whispered, trying to yank his thoughts away from Scott Summers.

"You're the angel." Julian smiled. Warren allowed his body to drop back down against Julian's. What he was doing wasn't wrong. It was normal. He'd just been dumped by someone who meant a lot to him. Someone who, just days ago, was intent on them spending their lives together. Warren just want to hurt Scott as much as Scott had hurt him. He also wanted to do something to take his mind away from the reality. He kissed Julian more, running one hand down the side of the boy's toned body. He was incredibly hot, Warren couldn't deny that. But he also couldn't deny the fact that Scott was hotter. Scott was hotter than anyone Warren had ever been with.

Warren scolded himself mentally; he was trying not to think about his now-ex-boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" Julian asked, pulling back.

"Nothing." Warren shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"You can tell me." He tickled Warren's feathers gently, similarly to the way Scott would.

"You're a lot like Cyclops sometimes." Warren frowned at his own confession.

"Why? Have you done this with him?" Julian raised his eyebrows.

"No. Of course not!" Warren lied. Sure, they weren't together now, and sure, Warren wanted to hurt Scott. But revealing their relationship was going too far. "I just spend a lot of time with him, training and classes and stuff. And you remind me of him slightly."

"Oh, joy." Julian rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"What?"

"I remind you of a crazed mutant terrorist. Thanks." Julian sat up beneath Warren.

"Not that Cyclops. _My_ Cyclops." Warren felt his heart skip a beat at the words. _Mine. At least, he was mine_. "The sweet, innocent, teenage Cyclops."

"Yeah, I'd rather not be like any Scott Summers. He's kind of annoying."

"No, he's not." Warren laughed.

"Can we stop talking about your irritating teammate please?"

"Good point." Warren kissed Julian again, but still he couldn't stop thinking about Scott. He tried everything to erase the ruby quartz sunglasses from his mind, but nothing worked. Just then, there were three soft knocks at the door.

"Julian, are you awake?" A muffled, female voice came from outside. Julian pulled back sighing.

"Let me guess, some girl from class that you're meeting up with to do _'homework'_?" Warren whispered, raising his eyebrows.

"Bingo." Julian smiled, kissing Warren on the cheek lightly. "Sorry."

"Slut." Warren teased. Julian turned and scribbled something on a small scrap of paper on the nightstand.

"Call me, yeah?" He handed Warren the paper.

"I don't have a phone." Warren frowned.

"Buy one." They kissed one last time. "Thanks for tonight, Angel. Next time we won't be interrupted."

_Next time._ The words echoed in Warren's mind as he walked towards the large, bay window and ducked out.

He couldn't help feeling that wherever he was, whoever he was with, he was always going to be just some guy's dirty little secret.


	12. Chapter 12

Warren weaved the paper through his fingers slowly, as he sat alone in the kitchen of the New Xavier School. It had taken him all night to get home, even with the private jet his future self had lent him. But the other thing given to Warren by his older counterpart was what was running through his mind currently - _a cell phone_. He felt the small, hard rectangle push against his thigh, through the pocket of his jeans. Maybe it had been a mistake for Warren to tell his future self that 'some girl' had given him her number. Maybe people would ask questions. Warren unfolded the wrinkled piece of paper. The string of digits was scribbled roughly in the centre of the rectangle, with the letters _'JK'_ signed above - _Julian Keller_. Warren sighed heavily. Things with Julian would be different. What he had with Scott involved feelings, and feelings always messed things up. With Julian, it was nothing but attraction. They were just having harmless fun. These were the only two homosexual experiences Warren had ever had and they could not be more different. Scott - the boy who he had formed an unbreakable attachment to, who he loved unconditionally and who had broken his heart. Julian - the boy he kissed in a stupid game at a party, who he had planned to use as a rebound and who was unbelievably gorgeous.

"Are you okay?" Warren lifted his head to see Scott stood in the doorway.

"Fine." Warren replied bluntly.

"You look tired." Scott sighed, approaching him. "I'm sorry. I didn't sleep well either."

"Actually, I went out. I've only just got back." The reply was curt.

"Where were you that meant you didn't get back until seven am?" Scott sounded shocked, and slightly hurt. _Good_, Warren thought.

"New York."

"Are you kidding me?" Scott hissed, sitting quickly beside Warren.

"I needed to get away."

"What's this?" Scott snatched the paper from Warren's fingers.

"I was with someone." Warren said mysteriously, still not so much as glancing at the boy who broke his heart just hours ago.

"Who's 'JK'?" Scott furrowed his brow, his jealousy clear.

"You're a smart guy, Cyclops." Warren stood and walked over to a metal worktop on the other side of the room, leaning against it casually. "Figure it out."

"It's someone's initials, right?" Scott looked over the room at Warren through his glasses, hurting when the boy did not meet his gaze.

"Genius." Warren replied sarcastically.

"Jane?" Scott suggested.

"Nope."

"Janet?"

"No."

"Jenna?"

"No."

"Umm..." Scott searched his mind, determined to find out who the slut was that had her hands on his boyfriend. "Jess?"

"Nope." Warren watched his hands as his twisted his fingers together impatiently.

"Jasmine?"

"No."

"Julia?"

"Close."

"Julie?"

"No."

"Juliana?"

Warren smiled at the floor. "Drop a vowel."

"Juli-" Scott stopped as the realization hit him, his voice dropping to a low whisper. "Julian Keller."

"Bingo." Warren looked at Scott for the first time, purposely repeating the word Julian had used last night. He knew Scott didn't know that Julian had said that word, but Warren still enjoyed saying it.

"Warren..." Scott's eyes lined with tears behind his glasses. "You said it was just a game." He rushed over to Warren. "I thought he was straight."

"Well, he did tell me he wasn't gay when I first saw him." Scott relaxed slightly at the words_. Maybe nothing happened? Maybe they just talked?_ "But I'm not convinced, considering the way - just minutes later - he was kissing me and taking off my clothes."

"No." Scott's heart broke.

"Relax, Mr Possessive." Warren was proud of the pain he was inflicting on the boy he loved. It was a strange feeling. "We were interrupted before anything happened."

"You kissed him?" Scott bit his lower lip to stop it from quivering.

"Yeah. I did. Numerous times." Warren smiled smugly. "He gave me his number and we're going to meet up sometime."

"No, you're not." Scott snapped.

"Why do you care?" Warren shrugged, looking away casually.

"Because I still love you, Angel! I always will!" Scott whispered desperately.

"You dumped me. That means I'm allowed to seek comfort in someone else."

"Yeah, some trashy girl in a bar. Not a guy! Not _him_!"

"Why not? He's a lot of fun!" Warren argued.

"I can't see why you'd want to do this to me." The way the words caught slightly in Scott's throat provoked a small feeling of guilt to bloom in Warren's chest. But it was quickly washed away when he remembered how Scott had ditched him.

"Scott," Jean entered the room, stopping when she saw the close proximity of the couple. "Sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No, it's fine." Warren smiled at Jean, casually taking Julian's note from Scott's hand. "Scott and I were just discussing how long is an appropriate amount of time to wait before calling someone you spent a night with."

"Please don't tell me that yet another girl has fallen for that 'I'm-insanely-wealthy' smile." Jean rolled her eyes, heading for the refrigerator.

Warren laughed. "You could say that."

"You're such a slut, Warren." Jean giggled, sitting at the table with a glass and a bottle of milk.

"Yeah." Scott forced the word out past the lump in his throat, as he moved away from Warren and sat beside Jean. "He is."

"Anyway, I'll leave you guys to chat." Warren was wary about leaving Jean alone with Scott, but he had to get over that. Scott wasn't his anymore. He headed for the kitchen door. "See you in training."

He quickly made his way to his bedroom and shut and locked the door. Sighing heavily, he collapsed onto his bed.

He removed the enigma of a device from his pocket and stared at it intently. His future self had shown his the basics of how to use it, and Warren worked hard to recall that information. He pressed the small button on the top and the screen flashed into life. At the bottom of the screen were the words _'Swipe to unlock'_. Warren tried this and, sure enough, an organized home screen appeared on the device. He tapped the screen lightly over the icon that seemed to display a small, landline phone handset. He assumed this was how you used the 'telephone setting'. A grid of numbers appeared and Warren took out the paper. He typed each number in slowly, pressing the screen a little too hard each time. Once he was sure the number was correct, he pressed the _'Call'_ button. Warren lifted the phone to his ear cautiously. This was super weird. A series of beeps sounded from the device before Julian's voice spoke up.

"Hello?" The sound of the word sent shivers down Warren's spine. Maybe this whole _'using-Julian-to-get-over-Scott'_ thing was actually going to work.

"Hi, it's Warren." He replied shyly.

"Oh, hi. Umm..." There was sound of some slight commotion from the other end of the phone, as if Julian was changing his position, possibly to be somewhere less public. Once the sound died down, he spoke again. "Everything okay?"

Warren swallowed hard. "I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up sometime?"


	13. Chapter 13

Julian wanted to make a statement. He knew Warren was rich, and he wanted to show him that he wasn't intimidated by money - he had plenty of his own.

Usually, if people heard that a Keller and a Worthington were 'dating', they would love it. It would be a way for their families to connect which meant more money. But not now. Now, no one would _like_ it, let alone love it. Not only was it a gay pairing - something Julian's parents frowned upon at the best of times - but they were also both mutants. And right now was not a good time to be a mutant.

He had told Warren to enter via the balcony, so that it was less likely they'd get caught. This way, Julian also got to show off the incredible view of the New York skyline from the penthouse suite he had booked for them.

He wandered outside slowly. He was a confident guy but this was different - it was new. And it provoked a strange feeling in his stomach. _Fear? Guilt? Excitement? _Julian couldn't tell, so he chose to ignore it.

He looked out over the edge of the balcony, down to the streets below. They were so small, dotted with tiny yellow lights where the cars passed. It was beautiful and one of the many reasons Julian loved living so near to New York City.

In a way, Julian felt slightly guilty for making Warren travel all the way to New York for the second time in as many days, but he wanted to be close to home, in case something happened.

He sighed heavily and leaned against the intricate balcony railing. _Warren Worthington III_, he thought to himself, _Out of all of the guys you know, you had to pick him, didn't you? And not just that, a time displaced Warren that could be sucked back into the past any day._ He pushed his face into his hands. _Maybe this wasn't such a great idea._

"You okay?" Julian's whole body jumped at the sound of the voice behind him. He turned quickly.

"Jesus Christ, Warren! Do you want to give me a heart attack?" He took a deep breath to steady his shocked, racing heartbeat. But when he looked up to see Warren, his heartbeat shot way back up.

"Sorry." Warren blushed. "Nice place. I mean, really. Wow."

"You're not the only rich mutant, Mr Worthington." Julian joked.

"I see that, Mr Keller." A small smile appeared on Warren's lips as he approached Julian.

Warren's mind drifted to the first night he had spent with Scott. The hotel they had stayed in wasn't a budget motel, but it definitely wasn't anything near as beautiful at this. Maybe Julian was good for him? They came from similar backgrounds, they both wanted the same thing from their meetings - fun - and they were both used to casual, sexual relationships.

"You look good." Julian whispered, running cold, metal fingers down Warren's bare chest. Warren had told himself that he had chosen not to wear a shirt because it was easier to fly that way, but he knew that wasn't true. He hadn't worn a shirt in a way of making it very clear what he wanted from their meeting.

"Thanks." Warren smirked. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Come on." Julian whispered, as he planted the first kiss of the night softly on Warren's lips. He took his hand and pulled him inside.

"Wow." Warren laughed. "Isn't the whole penthouse thing a little too much for one night? I mean, we're not even going to use most of this stuff."

"Maybe." Julian shrugged. "But this way, if you need anything, you don't have to leave the room."

He wasn't exaggerating. Warren had been in a room like this many times before. It was more of an apartment really! There was even a full sized kitchen, full of every piece cooking paraphernalia one could think of.

"I just need you, Julian." It was a lie. Warren needed Scott. But he wasn't going to admit that - to anyone. Julian blushed, the strange feeling in his stomach returning.

"Have you ever been with a guy before?" The metal of Julian's hands chinked when they met behind Warren's neck.

"One." Warren replied a little too bluntly. Julian could tell there was a story there, but he didn't pry. "Have you?"

Julian shook his head. "Never."

"There's a first time for everything." Warren whispered seductively, before walking off to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Julian laughed. "Where are you going?"

He followed Warren into the kitchen and watched him route through a perfectly organized drawer of different sized saucepans.

"You want a pancake?" Warren turned to face him, holding up a specific saucepan.

"What?" Julian just about managed to suppress his laughter.

"Kitchens like these always make me want to cook something." Warren shrugged.

"But I thought we were gunna-"

"We've got all night, right?" Warren smiled, tossing Julian a posh, metal spatula.

"This is crazy!" Julian laughed.

"Come on!" Warren returned to laughter. He relaxed when Julian came over to him. He hoped it wasn't too obvious that this was just the only way he could think of to put off what they had come here for. Sure, he liked Julian and he really wanted to hurt Scott, but the guilt was already too much. He wrapped his arm around Julian's waist and kissed his hair sweetly in a silent 'thank you'.

"You ready for the best pancakes of your life?" He teased.

"This is so weird." Julian laughed.

But Warren had made a mistake. By doing this, he was showing Julian the real him. And suddenly there were feelings involved.

Suddenly, it was more.


	14. Chapter 14

Warren risked opening his eyes. The light hurt and increased the pounding in his head. He was waking up with a hangover for the second time within three days. He felt the warmth of a body in his arms.

"Scott." He whispered, before placing a light kiss on the boy's spine.

"Huh?" Warren's eyes shot open when he heard the unfamiliar voice and fractured memories from last night came back to him. He moaned in embarrassment. The last thing he remembered was Julian discovering some sort of expensive, golden liqueur somewhere in the kitchen and pouring him a glass that was way too full.

"Good morning." Julian blushed, as he wriggled around to face Warren.

"Shit." Warren groaned. "What happened?"

"Relax." Julian chuckled quietly. "We ate pancakes, you drank a little too much and then I put you to bed."

"So, we didn't..." Warren trailed off unable to say the words.

"No. We kissed a little, but you were saying all this strange, drunk-guy stuff and I gave up."

"How romantic." Warren mumbled sarcastically.

"You sleep well?" Julian kissed Warren's forehead, making him frown. This was weird. There was far too much between them, something Warren wanted to avoid.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You're a lot less talkative than last night." Julian brushed his hair from his eyes casually, smirking.

"Oh god, was it that bad?" Warren moaned, burying his face in the pillow.

"You were talking about sunglasses. Like, a lot. That was kinda weird, I mean, don't you live in Canada?" Warren blushed. _Scott_. His mind lit up at the thought. He was glad Julian hadn't made the connection.

"Don't listen to anything I say when I'm drunk." Warren mumbled, almost inaudibly, into the pillow.

"Trust me, I tried not to." Julian laughed. "Here's a tip - don't drink, you're not an attractive drunk."

"Ouch!" Despite everything, Warren couldn't help laughing slightly.

"But you're totally gorgeous when you're sober." Julian's whisper was soft and flirty.

"Julian..." Warren signed.

"What now?"

"Me and you, we can't... There can't be anything emotional between us. You know that right?" Warren rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"I know, man. Relax! It's just a little harmless flirting." Julian kissed Warren gently. It was kind of nice that Julian was so much less uptight than Scott. It was good to just have fun sometimes.

"Thanks, Keller."

"Aren't you kind of in the wrong country right now? Shouldn't you be getting back?" Julian was still smiling, obviously amused.

"Yeah, but I left a note." Warren shrugged.

"Seriously?" Julian raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"I think it was something about needing some space and to ask Scott about it." Warren laughed.

"Why Scott?"

"He owes me. Big time. So, I'm sure he can cover for me just this once." Warren lay on his front and stretched out his wings awkwardly.

"Why does he owe you? What did he do?" Julian pushed.

"That is something you don't need to know." Warren slipped out of the bed.

"Oh." Julian blushed in a way that made Warren's heart skip a beat. He really was gorgeous.

"I heard the Jean Grey School was pretty tight on rules right now." Warren sat on the edge of the bed, looking back at Julian. "Won't you get in trouble for sneaking out."

"Whatever. Wolverine hates me anyway, after I hit on Laura." Julian smiled fondly at the memory.

"Laura, as in, scary girl with dark hair and knives in her hands?" _And the girl my ex-boyfriend thinks is cute_, Warren thought.

"That's the one. She's like a daughter to him, so he wasn't too happy to see us together. Hey, doesn't she live with you guys now?"

"Kind of." Warren shrugged. "She's sort of just... Around."

"Yeah, she's like that." Julian sighed softly.

"You like her?" Warren lay down on the bed again, too lazy to actually continue with getting ready.

"We have a complicated history." Warren could tell that Julian had feelings for Laura. It was plain on his face. And for some reason, Warren felt slightly jealous. He didn't want to be with Julian like that, but he still didn't like the idea of them together.

"Maybe we can have a complicated future, Mr Keller." Warren winked at Julian, who promptly burst into a fit of laughter.

"I thought you were supposed to be the best flirt in whole of the X-Men!" He said, after calming his laughter slightly.

"Shut up!" Warren punched Julian lightly on the arm. "I wasn't thinking!"

"You're losing your touch, Angel." Julian sat up, the duvet falling away from his body and revealing his bare chest. Warren tilted his head slightly, his eyes tracing the boy's toned body.

"Could you be any more gay right now?" Julian chuckled.

"Challenge accepted." Warren whispered, before kissing Julian forcefully. Julian moaned softly, relaxing into the kiss.

It was the first kiss they had shared when Warren's mind was free from thoughts of his ex-boyfriend. He felt safe - comfortable.

"You're unbelievable." Julian smiled up at the beautiful, blonde boy above him.

"You're irresistible, Hellion." Warren kissed him again.

"Warren," Warren sighed at the tone of Julian's voice.

"What?" He moaned. He was so done with serious conversations.

"You said you'd been with a guy before." Julian's tone was cautious. "When?"

"Recently." Warren replied dismissively.

"Was he a mutant?"

Warren paused before responding. "Yes."

"Do I know him?" Julian pushed.

"Yes."

"What happened?" He trailed his metallic fingers over Warren's feathers. It was a strange sensation for Warren.

"I don't want to talk about it. Especially not with you." Warren stood from the bed, heading for the kitchen.

"Warren, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Julian quickly followed Warren.

"I think I should go." Warren pushed a hand through his hair.

"I asked," Julian began, taking Warren's wrist. "So that I'd know who my competition was."

Warren kissed him again, unable to stop himself. It was like a drug. With Scott, they would kiss and hug and whisper loving things when they felt like it, but with Julian everything was far more raw. He craved the feeling of danger and risk that crackled through his body whenever their lips touched. Yes, things between him and Scott were forbidden, but everything with Julian just felt... _Bad_. And Warren enjoyed bad.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and make out with you all day, Mr Keller." Warren whispered when their lips parted. "I actually do need to get back."

"I know." Julian moaned. "Me too."

"Next time, I'm paying." Warren ordered, walking back over to the nightstand beside the bed. He retrieved his new cell phone and pushed it into the pocket of the jeans he had slept in.

"But-"

"No 'buts', Keller!" Warren pointed a warning finger at Julian. "And no alcohol next time, either."

"I look forward to it." Julian initiated one final kiss, before Warren headed to the balcony.

"Later, gorgeous." Julian swooned slightly at Warren's words.

"Call me." He commanded as Warren stepped out of view.

He then collapsed heavily onto the bed. There was no way he was going back to school today. A whole day of what the students called 'Triple T' (Training in Telekinetic Technique) was not something that appealed to Julian in the slightest. Most of the other telekinetics at the school were complete douchebags. He sighed loudly, wishing he could've have spent the day with Warren instead. However, it soon occurred to him that that thought sounded like 'feelings', so he pushed it to the back of his mind quickly. So many girls and only one of them had he ever thought of for more than their body before. How typical was it that the first guy he had ever tried anything with happened to be perfect?

He studied the way the metal of his left prosthetic hand glinted in the early sunlight as he held it above his face. The familiar green aura soon took hold and he was near-instantly holding a perfect, red apple from the fruit bowl on the nightstand. He took a bite of the perfect fruit, before groaning inwardly at his straying thoughts about last night. Keeping things feeling-free between him and Warren was going to be a real struggle. He locked his eyes shut, cursing himself, before taking another bite of the apple.

"Man, I'm so screwed."


	15. Chapter 15

"What the hell did you do?!" Scott snapped, following Warren into his bedroom and locking the door behind them.

"I stayed the night in a hotel." Warren shrugged, yawning.

"Do you have any idea how bad that was for me? I've had to lie for you all day."

Warren lay on his bed, his face pushed into the pillow, and closed his eyes. "I'm drained. I'm going to bed."

"The hell you are!" Scott yelled. There was a loud crash, causing Warren to jump up from the bed. He noticed rubble fall from the wall just above the height of where his wings would've been.

"Did you just blast a hole in my wall?" Warren stared at Scott in disbelief. "Are you insane?"

"Where were you, Warren?" Scott hissed.

"I was visiting a friend."

"Did that friend happen to have a green telekinetic aura?" Scott's hands formed into fists at his sides.

"Yes. He did actually." Warren smiled at Scott's jealousy.

"I can't believe you!" Scott lifted his glasses again, blasting another dent into the wall beside the first.

"What? I like him." Warren walked slowly in a circle around Scott. "And he booked us a really nice hotel room."

"I know you're just doing this to make me jealous." All of Scott's muscles were tense with anger.

"Not everything is about you, Summers. Julian understands me."

"I understand you!" Scott sounded hurt. "Better than anyone!"

"They why dump me?" Warren whispered, his lips close the Scott's ear.

"I didn't!" Scott argued. "I just said now isn't the best time for this."

"Oh, what's the difference?!" Warren's heart ached when Scott repeated the words.

"I still love you!" Scott's words sounded like a beg.

"Whatever." Warren sat back down on the bed. "But, if I was only using Julian to make you jealous, did it work?"

"Yes! Of course it did. I'm crazy about you!" Scott grabbed Warren's shirt and pulled him back up to stand in front of him.

"You know," Warren began casually. "It felt kind of nice waking up with him in my arms."

"No!" Scott punched the wardrobe to his right a little too hard.

"Yes." Warren corrected. "He was so-"

Scott kissed him mid-sentence. There was more passion in their kiss than ever. Scott shoved Warren back onto the bed.

"Don't you ever go anywhere near that slut again!" He growled.

"But he's so gorgeous!" Warren moaned, pushing Scott more.

"Shut up!" Scott yelled.

"He has the most beautiful blue eyes." Warren knew it was a low blow, considering how conscious Scott was that they could never look each other directing in the eye, but Scott deserved it.

"Shut up!" Scott repeated. "Did you go all the way with him?"

"Why do you want to know?" Warren looked up at Scott and rolled his eyes.

"Yes or no?"

"No!" Warren snapped. "No, we just made out, okay?"

"No, that's not okay!"

"I like him. He's fun and exciting!"

"No!" Scott seemed to be angrier than Warren had ever seen.

"Just kiss me, you asshole!" Warren ordered. Scott didn't need to be told twice and was soon straddling Warren, their lips connected.

Warren dug his fingers into Scott's slim waist, moaning into his mouth.

"I was thinking about you." He growled. "Every damn time he kissed me, I was wishing it was you!"

"If he ever touches you again I'm gunna blast a hole through his chest."

"Did you know that his telekinesis is so advanced, he can take my clothes off by manipulating the matter on a molecular level?" Warren couldn't help it. Teasing and pushing Scott felt so good.

"Well, you can tell him that if he ever tries that, I'll- I'll-"

"You'll..?" Warren smirked.

"Just promise me you won't go back there!" Scott ordered, pushing his hand up under Warren's shirt.

"Sure." Warren shrugged. "I mean, that hotel was way too pricey for a one night stand. I don't know why I didn't just go to his school."

"Stop it!" Scott growled, his anger returning.

"No. You deserve this." Warren snapped.

"I don't deserve this!"

"You broke my heart, Scott Summers."

"I still love you!" Scott's heart was beating loudly in his chest.

"Well, maybe I'll learn to love Julian!" Suddenly, Warren felt a large, painful force impact his jaw.

"Did you just punch me?!" He yelled, clutching his throbbing cheek.

"I can't cope with the idea of you loving anyone else, Warren." Scott kissed Warren's face tenderly.

"I can't believe you!" Warren pushed Scott from his lap onto the bed and stood up.

"Warren!"

"No! Don't even try!" Warren felt the lump in his throat return. "I love you, with every aspect of my being, but you just dumped me because it was the easy way out. You can't expect to just have me whenever you want me. I'm not some toy you can play with when you're bored, Summers. You wanna know why I like Julian so much? Because it's simple. Just two guys fooling around, no one needs to find out and there's no bullshit feelings involved. He's gorgeous, fun and not a completely possessive asshole."

"Don't go! Please! I love you." Scott looked up at Warren, wishing that the boy could see his pleading eyes.

"You really need to stop saying that when you don't know what it means." Warren turned and headed for the door before the tears escaped his eyes. He couldn't let Scott see him cry. _Ever_.

"I know what love is, Warren Kenneth Worthington III." Scott called, his voice unintentionally dropping as he said the finally words. "It's you."

"Goodbye, Scott. Don't talk to me, or even touch me, ever again."

"I want you back!" Scott begged.

"It's not that easy for you anymore." Warren wanted to run into Scott's arms dramatically, like they did in the movies. But after what had just happened, he knew he had to stand his ground. "I need to call Julian."

He left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Scott wanted to chase him, but what was the point? Yes, they still loved each other. But that was no way near enough anymore.

He lay on Warren's bed in the dark. He'd battled Magneto and it never hurt as bad as this. He buried his face in the pillow, Warren's scent calming him slightly. And finally, he allowed himself to cry.

How could he have been so stupid? Warren was right; he just took the easy way out. And because of that, he'd lost the boy he loved. But he needed to find a way to get him back. He couldn't handle knowing that Warren was out that with Hellion. Not when he could change it.

He needed a plan. But the reason the professor had chosen him as the leader of the X-Men was because he was a strategist. Making plans was what Scott did best. And he was ready to make the most important plan of his life.


	16. Chapter 16

The phone rang twice on the nightstand before Julian answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Julian." Warren sounded hurt. "You at school?"

"No, I'm just about to leave the hotel." Julian sat down on the bed, pushing all of his focus onto the phone call.

"You've been there all day?" Julian could picture Warren frowning - it was cute.

"Yeah, couldn't be bothered with school today." Julian replied dismissively. "Listen, I know there's something wrong. Are you going to tell me about it?"

"That's why I rang." Warren took a deep, shaky breath. "Something happened and there's no one else I can talk to. I know we said no feelings, but you're the only one who might understand."

"No, sure, that's- that's fine." Julian lay back on the bed and looked up at the flawless, white ceiling, inset with tiny LED lights that shone like stars.

"Are you sure? I know this wasn't really in the job description." Julian laughed at Warren's choice of words.

"Just tell me, Warren." He ordered softly.

"Okay, so, this other guy I've been with..." Julian's eyes widened at the words.

"Yeah?" He pushed.

"I love him." _Oh god_, Julian moaned in his mind.

"Okay, does he feel the same?" Julian asked, although it was apparent in his tone that he had already lost interest.

"Yes. At least he says so. We were together, but he said he couldn't cope with hiding our relationship and he wasn't ready to come out yet." Julian heard Warren take another steadying breath. "We have to spend loads of time together in front of people, right? And he's under so much pressure right now, because of... Because of stuff that's happened in your time. And he just... He dumped me!"

_Oh, come on, Warren!_ Julian thought_, I thought you were a strong, male mutant, not some whiney, teenage girl._

"Wait." Julian sat up. "Was this before or after you came to the school?"

"Before." Julian relaxed slightly. He didn't want to be stuck in the middle of some romantic relationship. "He left me the morning after the party."

"Okay, so, what's happened now?" Julian rolled his eyes. He didn't really care. Sure, he wanted to be there for Warren, but he wasn't the best with relationships, or advice, for that matter.

"Promise me you won't hate me?" Warren begged.

"Sure." Julian sighed.

"I may have been using you. Slightly." Warren confessed. "To make him jealous and to take my mind off him."

"Did it work?" Julian asked, ignoring whatever it was in his chest that hurt slightly at Warren's words.

"Yeah, I mean, he totally hates you."

"Thanks for that." Julian moaned sarcastically. The last thing he needed was some guy from the New Xavier School with a reason to kick his ass.

"Sorry." Julian could almost hear Warren's blush. "But when I got back today, we had this huge argument, and we kissed and he punched me in the face and then he said he wanted me back and... Argh! I'm just so confused!"

"Yeah, I have to agree, that guy is kind of the embodiment of mixed messages." _Kissing you and then punching you? Wow, Warren. You really need to raise your standards._

"But I don't know what to do. I love him so much. He means more to me than anyone I've ever met. I just can't handle him thinking that I'm just gunna be around whenever he wants me." Julian was barely listening, his mind filtering through the information Warren had just given him. What was he supposed to say?

And suddenly, everything fell into place, and Julian realized exactly what was going on. He gathered the evidence in his mind. One - who was the one person they spoke about when they were making out back at school? _Scott Summers_. Two - Warren was ranting about sunglasses when he was drunk. Who is it who's most defining feature is their red sunglasses? _Scott Summers_. Three - Warren said he had to spend a lot of time with him, logically, that would put him on the original X-Men team. Who is the perfect leader of that team? _Scott Summers_. Four - Warren also said the guy was under a lot of pressure because of something that had happened in the present. Who screwed up the most in their future? _Scott Summers_.

Julian slammed his face into the bed. _Oh my god, why did I have to choose the guy who was dating the biggest mutant psychopath to ever lead the X-Men?_

"Julian? Are you still there?" Warren's voice crackled from the phone. "I'm sorry about this, I just-"

"Please tell me I'm wrong and you weren't dating Scott Summers?" Julian moaned. There was no reply. "Jesus, Warren! Couldn't you have picked someone who's not going to blow my goddamn head off?"

"He's a really amazing guy." Warren argued. "People just need to give him a chance."

"Who knows about you two?" Julian screwed his eyes shut; he was way too tired to deal with this right now.

"Just you and, you know, the other Cyclops..."

"Oh god. Could this get any worse?!" Julian ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. "I'm going to have two psycho-murderers chasing me around Manhattan for messing with their boyfriend any day now, aren't I?"

"Hey! Scott isn't a murderer!" Warren argued, protectively.

"You have so screwed me over, Warren Worthington." Despite everything, Julian simply shook his head and smiled at no one. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing." Warren replied a little too bluntly. "I just needed someone to talk to."

"You gunna be okay?" Julian asked sweetly.

"Yeah." Warren sighed. "I just don't know what to do. I mean, I really do love him, and I want to be with him. But doesn't that make me kind of a push over?"

"I'm the guy who's been with far too many girls, but chose to have feelings for the only one that happened to be a clone of my headmaster." _And you_, Julian thought. "Do you really think I'm the best person to give out relationship advice?"

"Do you think I should get back with him or not?" Warren laughed slightly at Julian's words.

It took a moment for Julian to answer, as he considered the options. "If you do get back with him, does that mean we have to stop meeting up in hotel rooms?"

"Julian!" Warren warned.

"I was joking." Julian laughed. "Listen, I want you to be happy. I know that's super cheesy, but whatever. I think that if you go back to him, you will be. But you can tell him that if he ever punches you again or if he even considers dumping you for another stupid reason, I'm gunna kick his ass."

"Thanks, Julian." Julian could sense Warren's smile. "Now, get your ass back to school."

"Do I have to?" Julian moaned, pouting to the empty room.

"Yes," Warren laughed. "I know I said no feelings, but I can't say I wouldn't be slightly sad if I heard Wolverine cut you to pieces for missing his _'Decapitation for Dummies'_ class."

"Actually, today was all day Triple T." Julian replied matter-of-factly.

"I don't even want to know what that is." Julian couldn't help but smile at the sound of Warren's laughter. "Later, gay boy."

"Bye, homo." Julian retorted. The called ended.

He dropped the phone down on the bed beside him and once again took to staring at the ceiling. _Why couldn't things just be simple?_


End file.
